dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Vier
Vier is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Idle Series. He is an amnesiac working under private military contractors. Being dragged to an foreign plane, Vier is reluctant to trust anyone, being outwardly cold everyone. His shy nature causes others to regard him as stiff, though he secretly thinks it makes him look cool (he's a dork). Upon noticing legendary Rankers running amok, Vier's competitive side kindles and seeks to hunt them down to test his skills. Appearance Vier appears as a young man of lanky physique and somewhat of a feminine face which he covers the right side of it with long bangs. His outfit regularly consists of black singlet overlay with a plain shirt and a pair of long pants. Formally, he wears a stylized dark jacket. He is the designated pilot of a lost numbered Armored Unit nicknamed "Vagrant", also known as by its derogatory nickname "Scavenger" due to its role; invading a heated battle to cripple both sides and sell the targets to the highest offer. Vagrant= |} |-| Nth Breaker= |} Battle ---- ---- Vier Strayed – Invade. Assassinate. Evacuate. ---- Vier is a Strayed, specializing in quick bursts of sudden aggression to overwhelm unsuspecting foes. With a new-type armored unit, Vier is able to retain movement (but he cannot do anything else) while entering mech form by hitting any direction of the D-Pad, and there are no delays in alternating forms or performing any actions. Also, unless noted, Vagrant will always appear beside Vier upon being summoned. A mini meter called "EN Meter" that is divided into four cartridges is present below Vier's health bar; switching mode at specific frames/action will allow Vier to perform Switch-Cancel, which revert his form while having the mech retaining its specific actions at the cost of 1 cart. This makes mode switching important to reinforce Vier's consecutive attacks. The mecha is also immune to flinching when hit with a Brave attack, though all damage received will be multiplied by 2 and removes 1 cart from the EN Meter. Furthermore, if Vier himself is hit in his mech form, the mech immediately cancels the attack. If the EN Meter is empty, Vier cannot enter mech mode; though the meter will restore itself overtime. Vier always start out the match with 2 cartridges on the EN Meter. Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= EX Mode Vier's Ex Mode is Nth Breaker, where he removes his glasses while Vagrant gains 8 ethereal blades that augments its attacks. Apart from the standard Regen for both forms, the additional buffs he receives depends on what for is he on; in his normal form, he gains the ability "Ghost Trick", which allows him to perform Trice 9 times in a row without requiring cool down. In mech form, Vagrant gains the ability "Bounded Vector", which the 8 ethereal blades increases its attack range and cuts all damage received by 90% (after multiplied by 2). Vagrant also gains a new HP attack, Overbound, triggered by pressing R + , where Vagrant roars and release a circular red line extending forth, knocking away the opponent in its vicinity. If Trice is inputted during Overbound's hit-confirm, Vier automatically performs a free Switch-Cancel and teleports towards the opponent. Everytime Vier enters Ex Mode, his EN Meter will be fully recharged and performing Switch-Cancel will only consume 1/2 cart. Vier's Ex Burst is Grave Execution. In his Ex Burst Vier commands the 6 Bounded Vector to lock down the opponent. The player must then to input a series of rhythmic buttons with precise timing to maximize the blades' damage. A perfected Ex Burst result in a Vagrant charge forward to at lightning speed to cut down the opponent, leaving a series of red lines which then tears into the screen. His failed Ex Burst ends with Vagrant performing a powerful sword rend with its leg instead. Equipment Vier can equip the following: Daggers, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, Thrown, and Grappling. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme:'' *''World Map Theme: '' *''Normal Battle:'' *''Decisive Battle: '' Quotes Attacks "Get set!"— when activating Ex-mode "It's over."— when (perfected) Ex-Burst is performed "Tch."— when activating EX Revenge "Let's take care of 'em..."— when used as Assist Default specific DLC specific Category: Characters